


Cobwebs

by reeria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Binary Hange Zoë, Smutt, blowjob, eren being a bit of an idiot bless, handjob, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeria/pseuds/reeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew sex was the cure for insomnia?<br/>Hanji.<br/>Hanji knew.</p><p>In other words, Eren and Levi are having trouble sleeping and so they lend each other a helping hand. </p><p>(pretty much porn with little-to-no-plot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. hands on

**Author's Note:**

> i just wrote this because yeah i'm a pervert. inspired by the song, with the same title, 'Cobwebs' by Animal Collective. you should listen to it, it's a good song.
> 
> also, i was imaging eren as 18 here, somehow, idk but this isn't underage.  
> all spelling mistakes are my own, enjoy them, ignore them, laugh at them, i don't mind! they're not on purpose tho, i just dont like to read over my writing so there's probably a few....
> 
> please enjoy!! please leave a comment, even just to say hi! hello!

Another night counting cobwebs followed by a painful morning and a body that ached with every little movement. Eren felt like he had been run over and Corporal Levi slapping him awake hadn't helped at all and now he was feeling impossibly impatient and irritable.

Hanji, on the other hand, seemed overjoyed to be alive, as per usual. How she did it was a question Eren found himself asking anytime he could think, anytime he wasn't running a test or being experimented on. Fortunately she had realised Eren was a little worst for wear today and had kindly canceled any plans involving him shifting into a Titan and following simple orders such as "do a kart-wheel". Why Hanji had wanted to know whether titans could do kart-wheels was beyond Eren, but he was sure it had been a very, very important discovery that, yes, they could, and also it was hilarious to watch. Even Corporal Levi had smirked in amusement while the ground rumbled beneath his feet as Titan Eren kart-wheeled again and again as much as he could in the open space provided. 

Eren replayed the memory back in his mind fondly. He sometimes had trouble remembering events that had occured while he was in his Titan form, but thankfully Corporal's smile had been one he had remembered without a problem. He liked it when Levi smiled. 

"Eren! Are you ok?" Hanji was suddenly in the young mans face poking at his cheek. "You look like you're half asleep, have you had trouble sleeping? Is Corporal Levi training you too hard?" Truth be told, yes, he kind of was, but that didn't mean Eren didn't loved it. He loved spending time with the older man, the private training was tough, intense but a complete privilege and he had improved so much in such little time. The 3D maneuver gear was even more of a joy to use now that Eren could do 360 degree turns in the air without losing balance and ending up on his head, or wrapped up in a grasp of wires. Corporal was a good teacher in Eren's point of view, despite all those times he had called him 'useless' or 'idiotic' or, and this was Eren's personal favourite of the adjectives, 'shitty'. Eren had grown incredibly fond of the Corporal, his grey, bored eyes, the way his lips tightly pursed together as if he was trying to hold in all the mean names and dirty words, his sharp cheekbones, the curve of his neck, his toned legs, the short bits of hair at the back of his head that flicked out a little, that one extra long eyelash and the tiny scar on his wrist. In all honestly Eren had grown so fond of Corporal Levi that he now wanted to fuck him. 

This was why he had stayed up the past three nights, managing to, if he as lucky, nod off in intervals only to wake up half an hour later and then proceed to lay in bed, counting cobwebs and studying spiders. He had tried so hard to sleep on the second night, but it just wasn't happening, so he tried to masturbate himself to exhaustion instead and that only resulted in frustration, guilt and dirty hands. All hope was lost, Levi was denying the boy of any sleep and the older man didn't even realise he was doing it. 

In actual fact, Levi could tell something was up as he was a very observant man and even though Eren had hidden it pretty well so far he could tell the boy was running on little to no sleep and obviously something was wrong. He just had to find out what, call the boy a brat and then fix the issue. Maybe then he wouldn't have to stare at the dark shadows under Eren's eyes, or watch as Eren bit his lip over and over to stay awake or even catch the young man lean against a wall and seemingly slip into sleep for a moment before falling over and waking up with a startled shriek. 

"Eren? Have your ears stopped working? Can you hear me?" Hanji was waving a hand in front of his face and looked very worried so Eren decided to get out of his head and get back to reality.

"Yes, yes I can hear you, my ears are fine, sorry I'm just exhausted."

"Oh, really? Am I working you too hard?"

"No, not too hard, I'm just having trouble sleeping for some reason." Hanji watched Eren for a moment before grinning and slapping a hand on his back.

"How funny! So is Levi!" Eren nearly choked on the air in his throat, that was unexpected news indeed.

"Corporal hasn't been sleeping? How come?"

"No idea, every time I ask him he hits me and tells me to 'mind my own crappy business'." Hanji sighed, picking a clipboard up from the ground. They had been outside for only two hours, Hanji had spent the time measuring Eren and testing his physical fitness but it seemed like the session had already come to an end. "Let's finish it here Eren, I can't force you to work if you're just going to collapse. Maybe try and get some sleep, or talk to Levi and try and find out what's happening with the two of you?" Eren nodded and thanked Hanji for the time off and the next thing he knew he was down in the cellar, back in bed, desperately trying to count sheep in order to fall asleep. By the time he had counted 350 sheep he decided it was no use and had to talk to the Corporal, it was the only thing he could do. 

Corporal Levi was in his office and when Eren drummed his knuckles against the wood of the door the voice behind, telling him to enter, was tired and annoyed. There were two empty teacups on his desk, two stacks of paper and two pencils (one had been chewed to oblivion). There were also two dark eyes, curiously watching as Eren took two steps into the room and froze, breath held. 

"What the fuck do you want? Aren't you supposed to be with Hanji?" 

"Y-yes sir, but-"

"Did you run away and come here to hide? There's some room underneath my desk but the floor is slightly dirty and-"

"No! No, sir, Hanji let me go because I'm too tired to work." Levi blinked two times before he closed his eyes and sighed.

"You really can be so useless Eren. Too tired to work? That's pathetic." 

"I know, I'm sorry sir, I've had trouble sleeping and Hanji told me you have too and maybe I should talk to you-"

"That four eyed slug. I knew I shouldn't have told that turd about that." Levi rubbed at his eyes and sighed again. "Alright. Sit down Eren." The younger man did as he was told and quickly sat in the chair on the opposite side of the Corporal's desk. "So, you can't sleep, I can't sleep, what do you think we should do?" 

"Well, I'm not too sure sir, I've tried counting sheep and I've tried emptying my mind but nothing works."

"Have you tried anything else? Have you tried exercising before bed?"

"That makes me even more tired but doesn't actually help with sleeping. Nothing works, I've tried everything sir."

"Everything?" Levi tilted his head to the side in question and Eren blushed before he had even spoken, how was he going to say this without sounding like a creepy pervert?

"Yes, I even tried to... erm, get myself off... so I might fall asleep afterwards..." It was unexpected, the grin that slowly grew on Levi's face, the Corporal's eyes seemed to light up in response and Eren was unsure what to think, what this meant. A moment later he cleared his throat and was back to his usual stoic expression.

"Disgusting." The word rolled out of the Corporal's mouth with no real meaning and Eren had to blink a few times to focus his attention.

"Yes, sorry. It didn't help anyway, only made me more frustrated."

"So you jerked off for nothing? How pitiful." Eren couldn't help but chuckle, overall the Corporal had responded pretty humanly to his masturbation confession. He hadn't kicked Eren out or kicked him in the balls, he hadn't kicked anything, which was strange but assuring. Maybe lack of sleep made Levi more accepting, less intense.

"What about you Corporal?" Levi raised his eyebrows. 

"You want to know if I've tried jerking off to help fall asleep?"

"Oh no, I meant what have you tried overall, unless you've tried that too? Have you?"

"No, brat, I haven't. Don't want to get my hands or sheets dirty. You could always try for me though." It was said with no sarcasm, no mocking tone, and just like that the line had finally been crossed. The two men had danced around it for days now, looking at each other just a moment too long, watching each other's hands, fingers, lips tongues. Eren thought it was just his imagination at first and then he caught Corporal staring at his ass while in private training. The older man didn't even try to play it off or explain it away, he just looked up into the younger boys eyes and nodded in appreciation. Sometimes Eren would purposely fall over just to see Corporal stand over him, looking down at him with eyes like bullets. Sometimes, if he was lucky, the Corporal would reach out a hand and help Eren stand up. 

The little crush he had for heichou blossomed into something much more powerful and much more demanding.

"Corporal?" Eren wasn't sure what he wanted to say, but he knew he would be happy to help Corporal Levi with anything. "Would you really let me?" Levi rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair, stretching his legs out below the desk.

"I don't know how it would help, you said it did nothing to aid you, but if you think it might?" He was making it sound like Eren had been the one to propose it but Eren didn't care, the Corporal was offering him to touch his dick, his very own dick, the dick Eren had fantasised about when he was meant to be answering Hanjis questions. This was the best day of his life.

"Maybe sir! I think it would be a good idea to try!" Eren stood up suddenly and placed his hands upon the Corporal's desk, staring down at Levi with wide, excited eyes. 

"Alright, alright, don't be so damn eager." Levi stood up and rolled his neck and shoulders, obviously sitting in that seat for the past few hours had grown uncomfortable. "We're not doing it here, we'll do it down in the cellar, in your room."

"Why?" 

"Because there's no way I'm dirtying up my room when we can dirty up yours." Eren could only smile fondly, he didn't mind if Corporal Levi set fire to his bed afterwards, he just wanted to touch his dick. 

Levi lead the way to the cellar and because it was only the middle of the day they passed a few people on the way, including Jean and Marco. Jean had pointed at Eren in question but Eren just shrugged and winked as they walked by. Marco had been smiling as if he knew something funny.

"Smells great." The sarcasm was like a slap across the face and Eren winced, he knew the cellar smelt of sweat and dirt and maybe a little bit of cum, but the room had no windows or vents so the air was stuffy and trapped and no one had thought to clean it in a while.

"Just hold your noise sir." This time he really was whacked around the head and Levi scoffed in disgust and anger.

"Don't get smart brat. Jesus, how many cobwebs are up there?"

"Five." Eren hadn't even paused to think. 

"Why don't you clean your room Jaeger?" When he used his second name Eren got goosebumps and right now he was finding it really hard to keep his hands to himself. 

"I don't have time sir, I'm always training or with Hanji experimenting, or cleaning other more important rooms." Eren gave the Corporal his best puppy dog eyes and that seemed to work because soon Levi was sitting beside him on the bed and sighing in defeat. 

"Okay, it will do, I suppose it doesn't matter if it gets dirtier if it's already filthy." Eren honestly didn't care, he just liked it when Levi said the words "dirtier" and "filthy". "Eren? Are you just going to sit there shaking?" Eren shook his head, turned to the side and brought his hands out to hover over Levi's hips. 

"Can I?" He really, really wanted to make sure he was doing this right and really, really didn't want to fuck up the one chance he had. 

"Yes, go ahead. Don't ask me every damn time you want to do something, just do it and I'll let you know if you should stop." It was simple enough, Eren had been given permission and now he wasn't going to delay the situation any longer. He unzipped the Corporal's trousers and tugged them down, trying his best to keep his breathing steady as his eyes scanned bare thighs. He pushed the trousers down to Levi's knees and then lifted his hands back up to the underwear to do the same. It was like unwrapping a birthday present that turned out to be a jack in the box and once Eren had pulled the underwear down enough Levi's half hard dick bounced out. Levi cleared his throat and Eren wondered, maybe, was he embarrassed? There was no reason to be, in Eren's opinion he had a beautiful penis and that wasn't something he thought often, in fact he was pretty sure this was the first time in his life that he he had considered a penis beautiful. It was smaller than Eren's, not by much but enough to tell, and it looked slightly thicker than his own. The younger man watched in awe as it grew from half hard to completely hard and soon the head started to leak pre-cum, that was when Eren realised Levi got off on being watched like this. This was the greatest discovery since bread and butter.

"You're so-"

"Don't you even fucking dare, I swear to god if I hear the word "beautiful" or "sexy" I'm cutting your dick off and shoving it down your throat." Eren bit his lip and fiddled with his fingers. 

"How about hot? Can I say you're hot?" The Corporal sighed as if the weight of the world were on his shoulders and he had just been asked to carry the moon.

"Yes. Fine. Can you just hurry up?" Eren was already getting hard and the need and desperation that laced Levi's voice was making his dick rise like a charmed snake. 

"Will do, Corporal." Before Eren had even made a move towards him he felt Levi's fingers beneath his chin, lifting his face up to look upon the serious expression the older man wore, into the eyes that studied his own face.

"Oi, Eren, just for now don't call me Corporal or sir, just call me by my name, ok?"

"Oh, okay..." Eren started to lick his hand, making sure it was wet enough for the next part. "I guess heichou is out of bounds too?"

"That word is always out of bounds, didn't I once tell you to never call me that? Did you even listen? Do my words just bounce around in your empty skull or do you actually process their- arghhh!" The sudden cold,wet hand on his dick had caused him to shriek mid sentence but before Levi could punish him, or even insult his icy fingers, Eren was stroking his length in a slow, precise rhythm, wearing an expression full of determination and fascination. Soon the Corporal couldn't feel any coldness and could only feel a warm palm and long fingers and as Eren relaxed into the motion of his arm Levi felt himself let go and slip into a state of growing pleasure. Eren adored every shaky breath, every escaped moan and when Levi muttered "Eren..." with a voice like silk and melted chocolate he couldn't stop himself, he wanted to bring Levi to the very edge. His movements grew quick and wild, he pumped away at Levi's dick faster and allowed his other hand to dive under the mans shirt, crawl up his back and dig his fingers into his left shoulder blade, like he was holding him in place. Levi's own hands were fisted in the sheets at his sides, and his eyes were squeezed shut, so Eren took the chance to lean over and gently place a kiss to the corner of one of his eyes. As he pulled away the Corporal blinked his eyes open and stared back at the younger man who was still pumping away in his lap. 

"Levi... does it feel good?" Usually Eren was pretty bashful when it came to sex and pleasure, but now he felt so confident, he wanted to hear all of Levi's thoughts, all the things he was feeling and all the things he wanted to feel. 

"What- ah! What the hell, do-do you think? Eh?" It was surprising how undone the Corporal was already and Eren wondered if maybe the older man never jerked off or if it had been a long time since someone else had touched him in these places. It was a shame because the current noises Levi was making were like music to his ears. He had closed his eyes again and was trying to keep his mouth shut to stop from making any noise, he bit at his lips and grit his teeth but it was useless, the whimpers and the soft moans still slipped out and then he seemed to just decide to give in, falling against Eren's side, his head resting on the boys shoulder. Levi placed one of his hands upon Eren's thigh and squeezed, urging him to keep going, keep moving. "I'm close, ah, I'm close Eren." 

"God, you look so hot right now Levi, I want to eat you up." Despite his current state Levi still managed to chuckle, though it soon transformed into a groan. 

"I'll remember that... argh, next time you're in Titan form... ah!" Eren flicked his wrist three more times and then the grasp around his thigh tightened. "Eren, I'm gonna-"

"Please." Eren wanted it to happen just as badly and maybe the plea had been the final straw because the next moment Levi was coming onto Eren's fingers while burying his face into Eren's neck. He could feel his shaking breath against his skin and it sent a lightening bolt down his spine and straight to his groin. Levi tried to steady his breathing and regain composure but he couldn't so he tried to reach for Eren but his arms wouldn't move. Now that he was coming down from the high he was exhausted and wanted to curl up and sleep for an entire day. He didn't care if it was Eren's dirty bed, he wanted to bury himself under the covers and blackout completely. Still, Levi was all too aware that he had to give Eren the help Eren had given him, he couldn't possibly put it off when Eren's hard on was fighting against his trousers so obviously, and losing. It looked painful and the crazy, frenzied, turned on expression Eren wore on his face only confirmed that it actually had hit the unpleasant point now. 

"Eren, let me." Levi slowly placed his hand onto Eren's crotch and gently squeezed, making Eren hiss in response.

"No, Levi please, you're too exhausted, don't, ah, push yourself. I can take care of myself." In normal circumstances Levi would disagree and smack Eren's hands away before giving Eren the greatest handjob of his life, but his muscles were weak and tired and his eyes had started to burn in their sockets. He hadn't told Eren, but it had been four days since he'd actually had a nights sleep, he'd only managed to catch a few half hour naps now and then and now his exhaustion had reached his bones. "Just, one thing Levi, could I maybe..." Eren hesitated, uncertain whether to continue but Levi was lifting his head and looking into his eyes then and Eren couldn't escape the stare, suddenly the words were tumbling out like a flood of thoughts. "Could I maybe kiss you while I get myself off? Your lips are so soft and your tongue tastes so good and it would make me cum faster so it might be a good idea, unless you are too tired, then please sleep instead I don't mi-"

"Stupid brat. Of course. But hurry up so we can both finally get some sleep." There was no way in hell Eren could have stopped the grin he now wore and he gave Levi a quick peck on the lips before moving back in for a long, lust filled kiss, paired with tongues and teeth and the swallowing of each other's moans. Eren pulled back so he could tug his trousers and underwear down, sighing in content once his dick was free. Using Levi's release as lube he began to fist away at himself, before turning back to Levi and crashing their lips together again. Eren pressed moans into Levi's tongue and the kiss grew wet and sloppy. Levi was pretty sure there was saliva dripping from his chin and wasn't too sure if it was his own or possibly Eren's, but he honestly couldn't care less. A few minutes later Eren's gasps quickened.

"Ah Levi! I'm gonna cum!" Eren cried against lips and Levi ate the words up before joining his hand with Eren's, helping with the swift, erratic stokes. Seconds later Eren was spilling over the edge, figuratively and literally, his knuckles now coated in a mixture of Corporal's and Eren's cum. It took a minute or two for the younger man to return back to reality and once he did he pulled the Corporal into a hug and fell back against the bed, clutching Levi to his chest. Levi wrinkled his noise at Eren's dirty hand that was now wrapped around his waist but was too tired to actually tell the boy off for being reckless and gross. Levi could only watch as Eren's eyelashes fluttered close and as the lazy grin on his face grew slightly when Levi gently hugged back. 

Soon the two were fast asleep, dead to the world. Two hours later Hanji was looking for Levi and, after learning he was not in his office, immediately walked to the cellar, only to watch in awe as Levi slowly rose up and down along with the deep breathing of Eren's chest beneath his body. 

They both slept for twelve hours, much to Erwin's amusement, and Eren dreamt he was a fly caught in Levi's web.


	2. mouth full

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why this took me so long

Eren had woken up alone and although he tried his hardest not to let it get to him, it got to him. Hard. For some reason he couldn't help but feel like a failure. Deep down he knew it was going to be this way, they weren't married or dating, they were just two guys and Levi was his superior, clearly this was how it was supposed to be. What did he expect? Breakfast in bed followed by a morning blowjob? That was never going to happen. 

Still, when he stretched him arms out in the bed he couldn't stop his hand from brushing over to where Levi's head had rested, searching for any sign of the man that had plagued his thoughts for the past week and a half. All he found was a cold pillow and so he sighed, pulled himself out of bed, got dressed, and left the cellar for another day in paradise. 

Hanji was already waiting for him, bouncing up and down on the spot; wearing an excited smile so bright it made Eren quint. "So? Did you manage to sleep?" Although Eren had the feeling Hanji already knew the answer he still confirmed that, yes he did, and amazingly, so did Levi. "That's great! I knew you two would work something out." Eren hummed in response. 

During the experiments, Eren felt like he was looking at the world through new eyes. Everything was brighter, more vivid and beautiful. The things he was ordered to do seemed so much more fun than every other session, Hanji's questions were unusually stimulating, so motivating that Eren answered with an immense enthusiasm that shocked even him. Obviously the sleep he had managed to catch was doing wonders to his mind and his body, despite the little disappointment of that morning, he was feeling great, refreshed and alive. When Eren shifted into Titan form he was able to carry out tasks he previously couldn't and Hanji was literally close to tears, close to crying onto the clipboard now filled with notes and scribbles and badly drawn doodles. Despite this, despite the success he was achieving in the experiments, Eren still had a horrible feeling that what he had experienced last night was definitely a one-time thing. It had been perfect but maybe that was the first and the last time. Maybe it was to never happen again and now he could only pine after Levi even more, knowing how he looked when he slept, how good he looked when he came onto his chest, knowing he would never get to feel what it was like to be inside him. Now it was back to sleepless nights and an aching, tired body. 

Suddenly Hanji was patting him on the back, telling him he had done a great job and should go grab himself a large lunch as a reward. Eren's stomach groaned in agreement and so he ran to the canteen, the first and only one there which meant he got the first pick for the food on offer. Once he was sitting at his usual spot, surrounded by empty chairs, he wasted no time in tucking in, shoveling the food into his mouth and down his throat. He didn't even bother to eat with his mouth closed, was far too busy enjoying the sensation of his tummy gradually filling. Usually he would never ever even dream of eating like this, especially if the corporal was in his presence, but at this moment no one was around to witness his awful table manners, meaning he could get away with it. 

Or so he thought. 

"You eat like a dog. It's fucking disgusting." Eren didn't even have to look up, of course he didn't, he knew exactly who had found him, he knew exactly who was looking down at him with a repulsed expression. He quickly swallowed the food in his mouth, wiped at his lips using the back of his hand and looked up at the man who was standing beside him, next to the table. He stood completely still, like a statue, and his grey, piercing eyes made Eren's skin feel itchy as if millions of ants were crawling along his arms. 

"I"m sorry sir, I was just really... hungry." Eren knew the older man hated excuses but Levi didn't even roll his eyes or sigh, he just looked away and back towards the door and Eren found himself wishing that Levi would just clip him around the ear and act like everything was normal again. He looked sad and Eren dug his nails into his palms under the table trying so, so desperately hard to stop himself from shouting the words "look at me" over and over.

"Private training is cancelled. You are to help the others clean instead." Before Eren could even ask why, before he could even blink, Levi was walking away, out of the door, out of sight. Something, maybe a moan or a pathetic mumble of words, left Eren's mouth and suddenly his hands hurt and he looked down to find his nails had cut his skin and drawn blood but miraculously he hadn't shifted. He was still Eren, a clueless young man sitting alone at a table with crumbs scattered around his mouth, still a boy with an aching heart and trembling hands. Food was no longer appealing and so he simply left it on the table side, knowing someone like Sasha would find it and finish it off, before retreating to the stables to hide among the horses. 

He found Jean and even worse, Jean wasn't alone. Jean was with Marco and the two boys appeared to have glued their lips together because even as Eren strolled into the stables, his footsteps heavy, they didn't budge, they didn't stumble away from each other so Jean could mutter the words "no homo". They just carried on sucking down each other tongues and Eren had no choice but to leave and actually do some cleaning in order to distract himself.

He cleaned non-stop for four hours and earned three splinters in the process. He cleaned his own room in the cellar, balanced himself on top of two stacked chairs to reach the cobwebs in the corners but despite stretching as much as possible he still couldn't reach one that was tucked away above his bed. He flipped off the spider in the cobweb before moving onto polishing the bars in the cellar. When he had finally finished his bones ached terribly and he straightened his hunched back, waiting for it to click into place so he could walk without groaning. 

Corporal Levi wasn't present for dinner and Eren spent the entire meal imagining every single bit of food he forked into his mouth catching in his throat and he imagined choking and sliding under the table where he would slip into unconsciousness upon everyone else’s dirty boots. He also imagined the Corporal still in his office; laughing with Commander Erwin, he imagined Erwin resting his hand on top of the Corporal's knee and then Eren was hastily scooping the last of his dinner into his mouth, before retreating to the cellar where he could sulk and no one would ask him questions like Mikasa and Armin had been asking for the past ten minutes. Eren could only say "I'm fine" a number of times before he would start screaming it instead.

Needless to say, sleep didn't come easy that night. The bed felt too cold and empty, Eren felt as if he were trying to fall asleep inside a black hole and that one fucking cobweb that remained above him, in the corner of the ceiling, was a constant reminder of what a failure he was. Three hours went by and he had tossed and turned countless times and was no closer to sleep. He knew it must be dark outside by now, everyone else would have returned back to their own beds to rest, maybe Hanji was staying up to plan their next session or possibly Commander Erwin was staying awake to plan the next expedition. His thoughts fell to Corporal Levi and he knew the man liked to be well rested, surely he wouldn't stay up any later than he needed to. Eren pictured him in bed, comfortable and fast asleep, not thinking of Eren, not thinking of the other night. Maybe Corporal did this with other soldiers before; maybe it was no big deal, just a bit of fun. Maybe Eren had had his turn and needed to forget about it and move on, focus on more important things like titans and death and that basement.

"Oi, Eren?" It had to be a dream; he refused to move a muscle. "I can see that your eyes are open." Eren turned in his bed, towards the light of a candle and looked out, past the bars in the cellar, looked past the darkness to look at the man that was watching him so intensively, one hand holding up the light, the other tightly fisted by his side. 

"Corporal?" Eren voice was timid and quiet, it didn't sound like him at all.

"Can you sleep?"

"No." Eren replied and the Corporal looked away, his eyes scanned the room and he moved the candle through the air so he could inspect the place.

"You cleaned." He stated and Eren watched the man's every movement, he was so fascinating, the way he turned his head, the way his eyes flicked around the room, the way he pursed his lips together. "Much better." Although Eren was well aware the man enjoyed cleanliness more than anyone else in the world possibly could, he also knew he hadn't come down to the cellar just to talk about it, there was another reason he was here. He had an idea why and his fingers were crossed under the covers.

"Corporal?" 

"I can't sleep either." Levi had turned back to look at him and so Eren sat up in his bed, allowing the sheets to fall from his shoulders, revealing his bare chest. Levi lifted the candle up just a tad. 

"Oh..." Eren's voice trailed away, he wasn't sure what to say. In all honesty he wanted to tell Levi to strip off all his clothes and crawl into bed with him but his voice was shaking too much, he’d only choke on the words. 

"Eren. You know why I'm down here, don't you?" Levi spoke with a slightly accusing tone and Eren was weak to it so he nodded sheepishly, eyes cast down into his lap. There was a sigh and Levi was placing the candle onto the floor beside a chair positioned on the other side of the bars, and then he sat down, eyes staring straight ahead. The light created intimidating shadows on the his face, making his eyes appear darker, colder than they usually were and his face looked a hundred times more stern and serious. The silence had become far too heavy and Eren realised he had yet to respond to Levi’s question.

"Yes I-er, I think so." 

"In that case, can you tell me?" Levi requested, his eyebrows high in expectance. How could Eren possibly answer this without fucking up in some way? If he said exactly what was on his mind he could end up with a kick in the balls and if he didn't he could end up with blue balls, both outcomes incredibly unappealing at this time of night. He twisted his fingers into the blanket as he considered his answer, before finally deciding that fuck it, he was going to be honest. 

"You want to do what we did the other night?" It was a miracle Eren had even been able to speak without stuttering, crying or vomiting. If he was wrong and corporal Levi had come down to punish him or question him or something else along those lines, he was definitely going to get kicked for thinking Levi had such dirty intentions.

"Correct." Levi confirmed after a pause, with a careful smile, and for a moment Eren was in shock, unable to even breathe, and then he was falling out of bed and stumbling over to the bars, tightly gripping into the cold metal incase the floor beneath his bare feet crumbled away and he fell to the centre of the earth. Levi remained still and motionless, his eyes locked onto Eren's.

"R-really, sir?" 

"Yes. Really." Without a moments hesitation Eren pushed his right arm through one of the gaps in between the bars and stretched it out towards the Corporal, his fingers clawing at the air trying to will the man closer. 

"Corporal come here." 

"Why?"

"So I can touch you." Eren could feel the desperation in the tips of his fingers, like burning stars under the flesh and he knew the moment he could run his fingers over Levi's skin the burning would cool and calm and he would be able to breathe again.

"Look at you." The corporals eyes flicked between Eren's hand and face, clearly he found the situation amusing and instead of giving Eren what he needed so badly, he simply pulled the key that keep the boy locked away up into the air and dangled them in his grip, so the keys danced against each other and the cellar was filled with the sound of metal on metal. Petra had been the one to lock Eren in that night, immediately after dinner, and it warmed Eren to imagine Levi finding her and asking her for the keys so he could come down and see him.

"Corporal, please." 

"So whiny."

"Please unlock the door."

"You always want something don't you?"

"I want you."

"Fine, I'll unlock the door the moment you can get yourself hard." Eren froze and when Levi lifted his eyebrows, challenging him, Eren knew he meant it. He also would do anything Levi asked of him and the idea of being hard in his presence was a great one so he lowered his shaking hands towards his pajama bottoms, ready to tug them down and free himself so he could begin to touch at his dick. Getting an erection wouldn't be a difficult task at all, especially with Levi standing there staring at him, Eren had always liked to put on a bit of a show.

"No." Eren halted his hands and looked up, into those grey eyes. "You're not allowed to use your hands." Levi instructed and for a moment confusion flooded Eren's face as he wondered how the hell he was meant to get himself hard without touching himself and without the aid of Levi stripping or something along those lines. Sure, Levi looked great sitting there on the other side of the bars with the light from the candle illuminating his face; making him appear even more intimidating than usual (which only turned Eren on more), but that wasn't quite enough to get him hard, at least quickly.

He looked down at himself and then back up, to see Levi had crossed his arms and his legs and was impatiently tapping his foot in the air, waiting for Eren to begin. He looked back down and saw the bars in front of him and slowly exhaled out the breath he had been holding. Maybe... this was ridiculous, but maybe he could use the bars? The gaps in between were just a tad too big for his dick to slide between, too big to fuck and feel the sides rub against himself, but he could grind against a single bar until he got hard. It was the only thing he could think of in that moment and so without any further consideration he pressed his body against the metal and hissed when the cold surface met his skin, sending a shiver through his body, an ice cold lick up his spine. The skin on his back prickled and he grasped tightly onto two of the bars as he started to slowly, carefully rub his groin against the metal, his cock awkwardly slipping against the smooth surface, sighing because this wasn't good enough he needed so much more. Increasing the speed seemed to help and he found himself pushing his hips even more forward as he moved his body at a quicker, more desperate rhythm. It was actually working now, he could feel the blood rushing downwards, he could feel his cock growing hard, and his breathing was erratic, coming out in pants and gasps with the occasional whimper. This felt good but it just wasn't enough, and it wasn't the one thing he wanted. Eren opened his eyes and saw Levi still seated out of reach, which was not ideal, but now the man was sitting with his legs spread open, and his lips were parted slightly, and he wasn't even blinking. Eren wanted to laugh, he wanted to ask something stupid and cheeky like "do you like what you see?" and he was about to, when suddenly Levi was standing up so fast it made him gasp, and then the older man was stalking over to him, grabbing onto the same bars Eren still held tightly to, his hands positioned under his. There was a moment where they just stared into each other's eyes and finally Eren decided to try something out, he pushed his hips forward, moaning as his dick pressed against the metal. It seemed to trigger Levi and suddenly he was dropping to his knees and Eren choked and nearly came right then, because that was practically a slut drop and now Levi was looking up at him, kneeling on the stone floor, licking his lips. Eren wasn't think straight, he just wanted Levi so bad, so he thrust his cock through the gap between the bars as far as he could and when Levi moved closer, when his lips brushed over the head, he groaned and whined because finally, finally he was getting what he needed.

“Corporal…” Eren moaned without even meaning to, he wanted to push forward further, but the his face was already pressed up to the bars and there was no way he could get any closer to Levi, he would just have to wait until the older man took pity on him. 

“Come on Eren, you can do better than that.” Levi tutted, watching Eren carefully, his lips just centimeters away from the head of his cock which was now wet and dripping. He was close, so, so close, but still not close enough and Eren wanted to scream and swear because he just wanted Levi to move a bit closer, move towards him and take him into his mouth.

“Corporal… please.” Eren begged and Levi sighed, suddenly standing up, his arm accidently brushing over Eren’s dick, making him wince and gasp. There was a jingle of keys and the sound of a lock clicking, and that familiar creaking of the door as it was pulled open. Eren still had his head pushed up against the bars, but now he was turning it towards the door to watch Levi walk through, past the bars, closing it behind him and moving to stand next to him. Eren took a deep breath and turned completely, for a moment they just stared blankly at each other and then Eren pounced forward, onto Levi and Levi actually shrieked, it was quick and quiet, but Eren definitely heard it and before he could grin he was attacking Levi’s mouth with his own. For a second Levi was as still as stone but then he couldn't help but give in as Eren moved so frantically against him, his hands brushing over his smaller body, coming up to his hair to pull and tug. Usually Levi would bat his hands away but it felt good, Eren was like a wild animal just aching for his attention and touch and Levi deliberately kept his hands down at his side to see what the younger boy would do. Eren pressed his body up against the corporals, his cock pushed up against his lower stomach, and he began to move impulsively, grinding himself against the older man because it felt so good to finally have something rub against him, especially as he was so sensitive the feeling made his head spin. Levi chuckled lightly, lazily pushing Eren away but not really putting any strength into it. Eren took the action as a sign to move towards the bed and so he wrapped his arms around Levi’s body before stumbling backwards, leading them both until they fell clumsily together, onto the blanket and cushions and Eren was still holding onto Levi as if he were afraid to let go. It was awkward at first, Eren wiggling around, still grinding his dick against Levi, madly sucking at the older man’s neck. Levi wanted to pull away for just a moment to pull off his pajama trousers, but Eren was far too busy relentlessly dragging his hands and his lips over every inch of Levi’s face, neck, hips, bum and back to realize that the man was still fully clothed. 

“Eren ah- wait, let me-“ Eren hugged him tighter and buried his nose into the crook of his neck, breathing his scent in while thrusting his groin upwards, pushing it up into Levi’s and now Levi was fully hard too, but annoyingly, still in his pajama trousers. “Oi, Eren, stop.” 

“What? Why?” Eren had pulled his head back and was looking up at him with a face like a kicked puppy, pouting slightly; upset at the thought Levi didn't want this. 

“I need to take my clothes off but I can’t when you refuse to let go of me.” Levi rolled his eyes and Eren apparently understood the importance of the situation because he loosened his hold and instead brought his hands to Levi’s hips, so he could tug his trousers off, struggling for a moment when it came to pulling them over his ankles. As soon as Levi’s cock was resting against Eren’s own he pushed his face upwards to recapture the older man’s lips, desperate to feel their tongues slide together, desperate to taste the coffee and swallow the whimpers that escaped past through his lips. At this point Levi was like a different person, completely free and honest, breathing heavy and running his hands through Eren’s hair, trailing his fingers down the back of his neck, tracing shapes into the sensitive skin there. Shivers ran along Eren’s spine, it felt so good, almost better than the sensation of his cock rubbing against Levi’s, it was something about that spot that just drove him wild. A spasm rode through his body, he arched his back and the fingers that rested upon Levi’s bare hips twitched. Levi smirked against his mouth and then he was biting down on his bottom lip and Eren moaned, submissively parting his lips and flicking his tongue out, to teasingly lick at Levi. Their hips drove together in a regular rhythm, back and forth, and each time Eren grunted, honestly believing that his cock had never been so hard in his life and that none of his fantasies had ever come close to this. Throughout the time he had known Levi personally he had fantasied about taking him, and being taken by him, in numerous circumstances and positions, but frantically rubbing against each other half dressed somehow put them all to shame. 

“Levi” Eren was already close but he didn't want it to end yet, he wanted Levi inside his mouth so badly just the idea made his eyes roll in pleasure. “Levi, can I-“ He licked his lips and looked down at their two bodies pressed together. Levi seemed to get the idea and rolled off of Eren’s chest onto the bed, but it wasn't long until Eren was crawling back onto him and kissing his way down from his neck to his bellybutton, licking and sucking at the skin that tasted so good against his lips. Levi watched with glazed eyes and Eren could see he was tensing his jaw, as if trying to refrain from making any noise, which seemed a bit silly as only moments ago he was moaning and whining freely. “You’re so hot.” Eren whispered into his thigh, not expecting Levi to hear him.

“You said that last time.” Levi frowned and brought his hand to the top of Eren’s head, to fist a handful of his hair and position him so he was facing up towards him. “Try again.” Eren stopped wincing to think of some other compliment and finally settled on something he knew Levi would really appreciate. 

“You’re as beautiful as a flower.” The moment the words were out Levi was gagging and pushing Eren’s face away, his hand pressed against his cheek. Eren couldn’t help but laugh at the reaction. “It’s true!” 

“You make me sick.” Levi was glaring at the wall the bed was placed against and had actually crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Love sick?” Eren asked, feigning innocence, before kissing three times at the inside of Levi’s thighs. 

“I’m leaving if you keep talking.” Levi finally brought his eyes back towards Eren which meant he watched each kiss, and once Eren had finished he peered up into Levi’s eyes and without warning, pulled his lips over the head of Levi’s cock and lowered his way down, swallowing him up in one deliberately slow push until his nose was pressed into the skin and mess of hair at the base. For a moment he sat completely still and just felt everything that was going on. Slowly, he swallowed and marveled in the way his tongue pressed up against Levi’s length and when there was a slight taste of sweat and pre-come he clamped his eyes shut and memorized the feeling, Meanwhile, Levi was thinking about how he’d be perfectly content if he died right now, with his cock lost deep in Eren’s throat, but then he thought there was no way he’d go before he’d seen Eren’s lips red and sore, wet and dripping with his release. Suddenly Eren was pulling away, taking a deep breath and pushing back down again, so swiftly Levi wondered if it had even happened at all. He was so eager to please, so delighted to see how good he was making Levi feel just by using his mouth and his tongue. Out the corner of his eyes he noticed Levi fisting the sheets and he could tell the older man was trying to stop himself from thrusting up, but despite trying his hips still jerked and twitched, and each time Eren groaned around his cock, clearly loving the sensation of Levi’s head hitting against the back of his throat, even if it did make him gag briefly. Honestly, he’d be perfectly happy if Levi fucked his mouth until his jaw ached for days. “Fuck.” Levi ran a hand over his face, wiping away sweat from his forehead and moved the back of his hand over his mouth so he could bite at the skin there, clamping down onto something so couldn’t repeat the word ‘fuck’ over and over until his voice withered away in his throat. Eren wasn’t holding back and he didn’t care about the obscene noises he was making, the deep panting and the quick gasps along with the wet pop of his lips each time he let the cock fall from his lips. The satisfied moans that would vibrate through his mouth each time he would lean down to swallow Levi up and Levi could feel him humming from the inside, it made his skin tingle and tickle. Looking up Eren found that Levi was watching him; his eyes flicking between watching his cock disappear into the younger man’s mouth and staring back into Eren’s eyes. The whole thing was so intense, it felt so much more than just a blowjob, and Eren wondered if maybe this was him trying to prove himself. Maybe he was showing Levi what he’d be missing out on if he didn’t join him in the cellar each and every night from here on out. Was it working? From the look of Levi, it absolutely was, the man was an almost unrecognizable mess, hair sweaty and disheveled, skin flushed and slick, lips bitten sore and wet with saliva, it was the greatest and sexiest thing Eren had ever seen. It was Levi, there was still that intense grey stare and those furrowed eyebrows, but it was a different side of Levi that most people would never ever have the pleasure of seeing. Eren felt incredibly proud in that moment, not only was the corporal allowing him to see him like this, but he was the one that had made him so. “Eren, I’m-ah! I’m close!” His voice was wrecked, he sounded blissfully drunk and it only encouraged Eren further, working his mouth around Levi in such a way that had him mewing and clutching at Eren’s hair. “Don’t stop.” It wasn’t long until Levi was chaotically jerking his hips up into Eren’s mouth and Eren could tell he was only seconds away from release so he moaned and brought the hand that had been previously stroking along Levi’s slender thigh up to caress his balls. This seemed to give Levi the final push over the edge because suddenly he was arching his shoulders back, his body upwards, gasping at the air, pushing his pelvis up into Eren’s jaw and letting out a tiny yelp. Eren could feel him shaking and shuddering beneath him, he was practically vibrating, and with wide eyes he watched the older man ride his orgasm out as the hot liquid coated the inside of his throat, making him splutter and gag until he was able to push down at Levi’s hips, holding him in place. It appeared to be a pretty intense orgasm and Eren was so proud he was grinning, even with Levi’s cock still half in his mouth and half in his hands, and then Levi shuddered once, groaned, and turned limp, his hands still buried in Eren’s hair, but no longer scratching at his scalp. All this time Eren had one hand on himself, leisurely working away at his own throbbing cock but the moment he could feel Levi coming he had increased the speed, along with flicking his wrist in that particular way that never failed to bring him to the edge. Now that he was lazily sucking at Levi’s dick and he had the taste of him trailing down his tongue, it didn't take much for him to orgasm, and when he did stars exploded behind his eyelids, stardust trickled its way down his back before shooting to his toes and when he managed to blink his eyes open again the world was still spinning.

When he could Eren sat up to swallow and wipe at his lips using the back of his hand, but decided to keep the layer of saliva over his chin because it made him feel dirty. For about half a minute, he couldn't really talk because his throat felt sore and abused and words were no longer a thing to him, only gibberish sounds, but when Levi had finally blinked his eyes open again and was staring up at him he found his voice and couldn’t help but ask:

“So?” Honestly, he didn't mean for it to sound as smug as it did but he was just so eager to hear what Levi thought of his blowjob skills, although it was pretty evident just from looking at him. “How was it?” Levi merely glared back like he couldn’t believe Eren was asking him such a question. “That bad?” Eren was still grinning like a Cheshire cat and had now gone back to tracing his fingertips over Levi’s thighs, running them over his knees briefly before trailing them across the sensitive skin around his groin.

“It was ok.” Now it was Levi’s turn to smirk, and god did it suit him. Eren couldn’t stop himself from crawling up his body to get a better look and now that he was hovering above him, looking down at the flushed and glowing face that was too beautiful for words, he didn’t waste any time, crashing their lips together and when Levi opened his mouth immediately, almost obediently, Eren sighed his name onto his tongue. Minutes passed in which the two swapped saliva and then Eren was pulling away and pouting, remembering what Levi had said. 

“Just ok? How mean.”

“It's the truth.” Levi had pulled on a serious expression; looking almost like he does during their private training sessions, and Eren considered the idea that Levi was in fact, being serious, maybe it hadn’t been as mind-blowing as it had appeared to be? Lifting his hand up to hang over his face, Eren extended his index finger and poked at Levi’s left cheek. There was a moment of stillness, Levi furrowed his eyebrows together and refused to blink, and then he was grinning and shaking his head with fondness, lifting his own hand up to flick Eren on the forehead.

“Don’t look so miserable brat, you know I’m joking, and anyway with a bit of practice you’ll be an expert in no time.” Eren’s mouth fell open.

“Practice? Does that mean we can keep doing this?” The words tumbled out of his mouth so fast he nearly bit his tongue. 

“Sure, unless you’d rather practice with…” Levi paused to think before continuing, “Jean?” It was a deliberate move to get a reaction out of Eren, they both knew it, and so Eren decided not to disappoint and maybe to play it up a little too, just to see Levi smile again. 

“I’d rather eat my own vomit. Bleugh.” He grimaced and pretended to vomit into his mouth, along with swallowing it, much to the revulsion of the man beneath him. Levi had been staring at him since the second they had stopped kissing, every time Eren moved his head Levi’s eyes followed, not once flicking away, not even when the younger man pretended to choke on his imaginary vomit. Although disgusted, Levi was also deeply endeared by the moron positioned above him and so he gave him a pat on the head and told him he was very good at getting his point across and wouldn’t have to practice with Jean, because for some reason, he was more than willing. Eren face was the very definition of ‘the cat that got the cream’, especially when you took the drool on his chin along with the overlooked trail of Levi’s release running down from his mouth into consideration. One of the reasons Levi was finding it so difficult to tear his eyes away from his face was because of how obscene and indecent he looked, in all the right ways, in all the best this-is-what-dreams-are-made-of ways. 

 

With that Eren was collapsing down, succumbing to his exhaustion. Levi scooted over to offer him up some space on the bed and they fell into position. Spooning was the only way they could both fit on the small bed together and because Eren was so set on draping his arm over Levi’s body, he was the big spoon. Levi hadn’t even bothered to ask Eren about his own downstairs situation because there was a wet patch in the sheets, which made it clear he had already come and gone and although it was gross, he simply rearranged himself so he wasn't laying directly in it. 

“Hey… Levi?” Eren whispered, the guarded words tickling at Levi’s ear.

“Mmm?” 

“This morning, you weren’t in bed…” Hesitation was so thick in his voice Levi could already tell what the younger man was thinking.

“I had to get up for my morning jog.” Eren nodded, his brunet hair brushing against the pillow. That made sense, Levi was incredibly strict with himself, always making sure to be the best he could. 

“Oh ok… and today’s private training session?” 

“Erwin needed my help with planning, unfortunately that overran into our time but I was certain you’d understand.” Levi’s voice was unusually soft, which comforted Eren. 

“Right. Ok.” He felt silly for asking the questions now, felt silly to have been worried at all. 

“That's where I was for dinner too. I had to eat in his clammy ass office.” Levi sighed and Eren wanted to hug him so badly, he wanted to scoop him up and squeeze him and pepper his face with messy kisses but he was just too tired and so instead he pressed one small kiss to the back of Levi’s neck. 

“Will you be here tomorrow morning?” 

“I can be if you want me to me.”

“I want you to be.” 

Sleep came effortlessly.


End file.
